The Unfairness of Life
by hriddle14
Summary: The small story on how unfair life is. HarryGinny HermioneDraco RonLuna


**The Final Battle**

The worst had happened. The final battle had started. It was the middle of 7th year.

Hermione and Draco had been communicating during the summer, and though they both knew who the other was, they didn't think their own identities were known. They communicated for awhile. They both fell in love with each other. But now, this battle would complicate things. Hermione would always fight with Harry, on the light side, and Draco, being a Malfoy, would follow the Malfoy name and Heritage and follow Voldemort, because that was what was expected of them.

The war was on. Curses were flying everywhere. Colors were floating around both Hermione and Draco's head. Hermione hid in a cave nearby and surveyed the damage. About seven death eaters were dead and about twelve of their side was down. Hermione set to healing the light one's.

Then, Bellatrix Lestrange, Marcus Flint, and Fenrir Greyback, the three worst death eaters, spotted her. She took off on the run for her life. Curses were flying past her head. One hit her, but she still kept going. Then, pain erupted in her body, but she still kept going. She told herself that she was going for Harry. She needed to stay alive for Harry.

She soon ran into a field. The death eaters were long gone, and she finally collapsed. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She still kept holding on though.

Then, a figure came out of the shadows and she heard a far away voice say "Good God Granger, they really don't like you do they?" She knew who it was but she couldn't hardly move, let alone talk. He seemed to sense this and told her to not even try to talk. He tried every healing spell he knew and it finally worked. He helped her up and she thanked him and then got all defensive.

He smirked at her then turned around and walked back into the shadows. She hears footsteps coming to the clearing. She gets her wand at the ready. Bellatrix and Fenrir walk into the clearing with...Voldemort himself. She puts on her brave face and stands her ground. They all only smirk at her.

She throws crucio at Bellatrix and it hits her. She falls to the ground and starts screaming. No one even spares her a glance. She looks around and notices that Fenrir had dissapeared.

Suddenly, the screams stop. Bellatrix whispers "I love you" to Voldemort, then goes limp. Voldemort screams and throws Avada Kedavra at her, but she ducks.

She turns around to investigate a noise just in time to see Fenrir pounce at her. She starts to scream bloody murder. Then, she hears something and sees something red shoot past her at Fenrir, and he falls at her feet.

Hermione looks over to see Draco with his wand trained at the dead Fenrir. Hermione whispers thank you, but then hears a scream. They run out of the clearing to see Harry on the ground clutching his scar and Voldemort nowhere to be found.

They drag Harry back to the clearing. They ask him what happened and he tells them Voldemort just dissapeared. Ron stumbles into the clearing and falls. He looks terrible. He is all bloody and has cuts all over him. They help him beside Harry.

Then, everyone freezes. Voldemort walkes into the clearing. He ties Harry and Ron up and then uses imperious on both Hermione and Draco. He tells them to duel. They are in no position, nor do they have any strength, to fight it. They battle for about a half an hour before Voldemort tells them to kill each other. Draco utters the words first and Hermione falls, but with her last breath, she says "I...for...forgive...you." Then, she just goes limp. Draco yells in anguish and time is unfrozen. Harry, Ron, and Draco all throw Avada Kedavra at Voldemort, and he goes down.

At the funeral, Draco sees Lucius there. He is laughing while looking at the dead Hermione. He hits him with Avada Kedavra at the same time he gets hit with it. They both fall, but not before Draco whispers "I'll be there soon, Hermione." Then, he too goes limp.

Ron and Harry became Aurors, while Ginny was a DADA teacher and Luna, being a seer, became the Divination teacher. They were all four the best in their jobs in history.

Ron married Luna and had one child. Her name was Felicity Molly Weasley. When she reached two, Ron and Luna were killed and Felicity left up to an orphanage.

Harry married Ginny and they had two twins, who were named James Sirius Potter and Lily Wulfric Potter. Harry was killed at work and Ginny at school from an escaped death eater.

While all three of their kids were at the same orphanage, it burned down and all of them were killed.

They say life isn't fair, and that's very true.

One thousand years later, the world was in ruins, but in one spot of the world, there stood six graves. The only graves never harmed.

The world was over.

**The End**


End file.
